Corrin x Female Byleth(Beresu): The Extra Credit
by MarioKamui0164
Summary: My first smut of one of my crackships. Note: Beresu is F!Byleth. Enjoy! The characters belong to their respective owners


"Corrin-san..."

"CORRIN-SAN!"

_**"CORRIN-SAN!"**_

Corrin starts to wake up from his nap as he rubbed his eyes to see Beresu who isn't pleased to see him sleeping in her classroom.

"Corrin. This is like the fourth time you slept in my classroom," Beresu scolded. "I can't remind you to stay up during my lectures. My job as a professor is to teach you, not become your alarm clock..."

"S-Sorry... I was tired lately and I couldn't get some sleep..." Corrin said as he still rubbed his eyes to keep himself up.

Beresu sighs as she shakes her head. The dragon prince could hear some snickering and gossiping in class as he starts to lay down on his desk to hide his face.

"Alright everyone, please settle down as we will continue where I left off. Now then, stay focused, everyone."

* * *

"All right, everyone," Beresu announced. "That's it for today's lecture. Any more questions about today's lesson?"

The students shake their heads while Corrin is silent in his desk.

"Well, I guess no one has anything to ask. Anyways, class dismissed."

Everyone starts to gather their stuff and leaves the classroom but as for Corrin...

"Ne, Corrin-san! I need you to stay after class, please. I need to discuss something with you," Beresu said.

Corrin was confused as he came back to the classroom. "Beresu. Look, if it's about me sleeping in class, I'm sorry..." Corrin mumbled.

"No, Corrin-san. Although sleeping is part of the problem, that's not why I called you hereafter class," Beresu said. "My reason I called you here is that you're not doing too well in class. You also haven't given me most of your assignments and yes, you have been napping during my lectures. I can't allow this to happen a lot so you really need to get yourself together."

"Eh?! What do you mean?!" Corrin panicked. "I can stop sleeping in your class and pay more attention! I got to do something to catch up!"

The dragon prince couldn't say something else as he keeps on looking around the classroom in fear. Beresu couldn't watch Corrin panicking so she places her hand on his shoulder when she starts to get an idea.

"Corrin-san... There's no reason to keep freaking out. You can make up the assignments or you can do the extra credit."

Corrin stopped freaking out as he was concerned about the extra credit.

"E-Extra credit? As in doing more assignments?" Corrin asked.

"No... This one is going to be different. I'll tell you once you head over to my room to sort things out."

"Huh? Why you want me to be in your-"

"Please head over to my room this evening and your question will be answered," Beresu said placing her finger on Corrin's lips. "For now, you are dismissed."

Corrin gets his stuff as he exits out of the classroom while Beresu watches him leaving.

* * *

It was the evening where the dragon prince was on his way to Beresu's room in the Garreg Mach Monastery.

_**KNOCK! KNOCK!**_

"Beresu? Are you in here?" said Corrin as he waited patiently for an answer. _"Huh... She must have left or something..."_

Before the dragon prince decides to knock again, he noticed that the door wasn't shut completely.

_"That's odd... She wouldn't leave the door like this... What's going on?"_

Corrin opens the door to see the professor who was changing. The two froze for a moment as Beresu started to blush bright red.

"~KYAA! C-Corrin-san?!" Beresu screamed.

"GAH! G-Gomene, Beresu! I didn't mean to barge in! I-I'll just take my leave and-" Corrin panicked as he was about to leave but Beresu grabs his arm. "E-Eh?!"

"C-Corrin-san... It's alright... I was just prepared for the extra credit I'm about to offer..."

"What? This is the extra credit? I-I mean, I'm not gonna complain but I'll take it."

The two sit down on Beresu's bed as they both start to face each other.

"Ano... Corrin-san?" Beresu asked as she holds Corrin's hand. "Before we um... get started, what do you think of me?"

Corrin was looking away for a moment until he surprised the professor with a smooch on the lips.

"C-Corrin-san?!" Beresu stuttered.

"Well, I'll be very honest, I'm glad that I met you since your debut in Smash. You're very beautiful and you deserve better," said Corrin.

Beresu starts to get flustered as she deeply hugs Corrin while she's hiding her face in embarrassment.

"I, thank you... Although your friends are kind to me and Byleth-san, you 're truly the most generous person I've ever met..."

The dragon prince smiles as he hugs the professor back. "Well, don't want to break your bubble but can we get started with the extra credit?" said Corrin.

"Ah! R-Right! I almost forgot!" Beresu said as she gets off of Corrin. "L-Let us get started!"

* * *

Beresu starts to take off her bra to reveal her bare breasts bouncing as Corrin blushes a bit.

"Corrin-san. It's all right. There's no reason to be shy when you see my chest. You even saw me naked before," Beresu smiles.

"I g-guess... But, I feel like I shouldn't be looking at you like that..." Corrin said nervously.

"Now, this is where we begin the extra credit, Corrin-san. Now, please lend me your hand," Beresu said as she reached her hands out for Corrin.

"Eh?! I'm confused! I'm not sure if we can do it here!" Corrin panicked.

The professor sighs as she starts to grab Corrin's hand as it reaches to her chest making the dragon prince blush bright red.

"Well, how does it feel? Do you... like it?" Beresu asked as she blushed. "You can touch them as much as you please..."

Corrin nods and starts to gently squeeze Beresu's tits causing her to blush red. After all the fondling, he starts to play around with her nipples causing the professor to wince softly.

"I... I love it. It's very soft and pretty comfortable to place my face on it," said Corrin while he continued to play Beresu's nipples.

The dragon prince starts to gently pinch Beresu's nipples to make the professor yelp cutely. He then starts to put one of Beresu's nipples in his mouth to give it a lick. Beresu couldn't hold it in as she started to moan in pleasure.

"C-Corrin-san! N-Not so- ~Ah!" Beresu said as pants continuously. "It feels n-nice! ~Ah! ~Oh! N-No! Not so-"

Corrin lets his mouth go as Beresu wouldn't stop panting. He suddenly notices Beresu's special place was getting wet.

"Ah. It seems like you're wet. Heh! Well then, I might as well give you something you could suck on," said Corrin.

The dragon prince gets up to unload his manhood as Beresu's eyes start to widen as the rod starts to erect.

"Eh?! C-Corrin-san! I-It's huge!" Beresu stuttered. "I-I mean, not in a bad way but it's- Ara! It's dripping! I'll clean it up!"

The fluid of Corrin's dick was dripping down as Beresu catches it with her mouth as she starts to put the dragon prince's dick in her mouth. Her head starts moving back and forth as Corrin starts to moan.

"~Ah! B-Beresu! That was amazing! P-Please keep on going! ~Uh! ~Ah!" Corrin moaned. "B-Beresu! I-I'm gonna- I-I'm gonna-! ~AAHH!"

Corrin couldn't finish his sentence as he starts to unload his semen in Beresu's mouth as she almost gags some chunks of Corrin's loads. While she pulls her mouth out, Corrin couldn't hold it in as he keeps on cumming at Beresu's face.

"Ah! Crap! Gomene, Beresu!" Corrin yelled as he quickly rushed to Beresu's desk to grab some tissues to wipe the man juice on Beresu's face. "I didn't know that I came so much but I hoped you don't mind about this!"

"No! No! It's fine!" Beresu said as she wipes her face with some tissues. "I didn't expect you to come so much..."

Corrin looks at Beresu as she was trying to swallow the loads while wiping her face at the same time. Without any hesitation, the dragon prince decides to tackle the professor down in her bed.

"Ah! C-Corrin-san?! What are you doing?! I'm not ready yet!"

"Gomene, Beresu... I... I can't hold my grudges anymore... I... I gotta do this!" Corrin pants as he starts to remove Beresu's panties to reveal her wet special place. The professor blushes as she covers her pussy in embarrassment.

"No need to hide it, Beresu. I'll start cleaning it right away so be ready," said Corrin as he leans down his head to use his tongue to lick around Beresu's pussy making the professor moan in pleasure. "My... It seems like you're really enjoying this... Would you like me to keep going?"

Corrin continues to lick around and inside of Beresu's pussy making the professor start twitching.

"~Mm! Corrin-san! You're being- ~Ah! ~Oh! So good! ~Gah! Corrin-san! I-I can't hold it in!" Beresu moans and starts to release her fluids as her body starts to twitch. Corrin licks his lips to taste the professor's love nectar. He then slides his fingers in Beresu's pussy and starts to fingers it.

"~Aaaaah! C-Corrin-san! ~Oohh! ~Aahh! It feels so good!" She moans again. "~Mmm! F-Faster, Corrin-san!"

Corrin rapidly fingers the professor's pussy while Beresu also starts to rub her special place. She keeps on moaning and panting until once again starts to cum.

"~AAAHHHH!" Beresu yelps. "~Hah... ~Hah... You're so rough yet it felt so great..."

"Ano, Beresu? Could you come closer for a moment, please?" Corrin asked while Beresu approached him in curiosity. "Could you place your breasts between this?" He spreads his legs apart as his rod is twitching.

"Well, if this is what you want, I'll do it then," Beresu said as she places her boobs between the dragon prince's dick, then starts to squeeze her boobs while lifting up and down. While she's performing a titfuck, she starts to lick the tip of Corrin's dick.

"~Uh! Wow... You're pretty good, Beresu... ~Ah! I-I'm gonna- I'm gonna-!"

Corrin starts to shoot out his cum on Beresu face again while it drips down on her face to her boobs.

"Ah! Gomene, Beresu!" He said.

"~Mou... Don't be too apologetic, Corrin-san. I'm fine," Beresu said as she licks some cum from her face and chest.

"Well, that's just the beginning, Beresu," Corrin said as he licks off the juice from his fingers. "Ne, how are you doing? Had enough yet, Beresu?"

"I'm surprised that you're enjoying all of this," Beresu said. "And to answer your question, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern. Now let's move on, shall we?"

* * *

Corrin was lying down on his back nude as Beresu starts to grab on the dragon prince's dick and strokes it slowly.

"I'm so glad that you're taking this extra credit seriously. I'm hoping this will teach you to stay focused in class, Corrin-san." Beresu said while giving Corrin's dick a smooch.

"I sure am, Beresu. Now, would you mind getting on top of me, please?" Corrin asked.

The professor starts to get on top of Corrin while her legs are between his body.

"Well, here goes nothing..." Beresu said while sticking Corrin's manhood inside of her pussy. "~Gyk! ~Ahh!"

"Are you feeling alright, Beresu?" Corrin asked. "I can get off right-"

"No! I-It's- ~Mmph! Fine! Just let me do my part please..."

Beresu starts to move while Corrin holds on her leg to keep her steady. The professor couldn't stop as she keeps on panting while the dragon prince also couldn't stop grunting.

"Corrin-san! ~Aahh! ~Oohh! H-Hurry! C-Cum at my- ~Oohh! Cum at my pussy right now!" She moans.

"I'm cumming now! Hang on! ~GAAH!"

Once again, Corrin cums in Beresu's pussy as the professor decided to get off of him to recover herself. The professor couldn't stop shaking as she lays down as her special place spurts out a lot of semen.

"Oh my... I couldn't hold it longer..." Beresu moans.

"Oh, man..." Corrin sighs as he lays down with Beresu. "I'm hoping you're doing ok, Beresu... After all, I'm not sure if you actually had enough of our session..."

Beresu grabs Corrin by the head and places him at her chest as she slowly strokes his head.

"Oh no... I'm not done yet, Corrin-san..." Beresu smiles. "You're doing very great. I'm actually proud of you for taking this opportunity."

Beresu gives Corrin a smooch on the head as the dragon prince was resting a bit on her chest.

"Now then, onto the next round, Corrin-san."

* * *

Beresu starts to get on fours as she is waving her ass for Corrin. The dragon prince was stroking his dick and gave it a spit. Before getting prepared for the next round, Corrin gives Beresu's ass a rub before deciding to grope gently making the professor squeals cutely.

"You really have smooth skin, Beresu..." Corrin said while groping her ass. "Not only that, you even have some good squishy thighs..."

"~Aah! Mou... Yamero, Corrin-san..." Beresu mumbles. "Would you please stay focus?"

Corrin chuckles while getting his hands off of Beresu's ass. "Heh... Gomene. I can't help it. Alright, I'm ready now." He starts to rub his dick around Beresu's pussy, causing the professor to moan.

"Alright... I'm going in, Beresu..." He said as he pushed his cock inside Beresu's pussy.

"~AAHH!" Beresu yelps.

"Are you alright, Beresu?" Corrin asked. "I can just-"

"No! No! It's okay, Corrin-san... ~Aah!" Beresu winced. "The pain is going away now... Keep on going... ~Mmm!"

The dragon prince starts to move slowly. Beresu could feel the dragon prince's dick sliding inside her. While Corrin proceeds to move master, Beresu couldn't hold in her orgasm while she was clenching the sheets of her bed.

"~Mmmph! ~Aahh! ~Oohh!" Beresu moans. "S-So rough yet it feels so good! ~Aahh! ~Oohh!"

Corrin then proceeds to pick up the pace while starting to move faster as Beresu starts to moan louder while holding on her bed. The dragon prince wouldn't stop grunting every time his dick pounds onto the professor's pussy. Beresu lowers her head down as she couldn't resist the dick thrusting inside her.

"P-Pick me up, C-Corrin-san!" Beresu panted. "Right now!"

Corrin removes his dick from Beresu's pussy as he starts to pick her up as instructed. Corrin's arms lock Beresu's legs as she proceeds to stick his dick into her asshole. The dragon prince starts to move as Beresu holds on to Corrin.

"~Aaahh! ~Ooohh! ~Mmmph!" She moans. "It's... so huge! ~Aah! Faster, C-Corrin-san! Faster! Fill me up with your cum! ~Ooohh!"

"~Ugh! So tight! I'm going as fast as I can! H-Hang on! ~Aahh!"

The dragon prince gets faster as he thrusts his hips upwards. Beresu couldn't control herself as she lets out so much orgasm.

"H-Hang on! I-I need to sit down for a moment!" Corrin said, trying to set him and Beresu down.

Beresu nods as she hangs onto Corrin when he's taking a seat on her bed. Corrin continues to thrust his hips upward as Beresu was wrapping her arms around Corrin's neck. The professor keeps on panting and moaning as Corrin was also groping Beresu's ass.

"~Aahh! C-Corrin-san! Why are you squeezing me like that?! ~Aahh!"

"Again, I can't help myself! ~Ugh! Beresu! I'm gonna cum again! ~Gah!"

"~AAAAHHHHH!"

Beresu once again squirts her fluids on Corrin's dick as she gets off of him, laying down on her bed again. Corrin strokes his dick one last time as Beresu gets up while opening her mouth for his loads. The dragon prince aimed his dick at the professor's mouth as he shoots out a lot of semen at it and to her body too.

"~Ulp!" Beresu swallowed. "Wow... I feel like I had enough for today... So rough yet it feels so great..."

"Well, I'm happy to be here with you," Corrin smiled. "I love you, Beresu..."

Corrin gives Beresu a kiss on the lips as both slowly close their eyes. Beresu pats her lap, gesturing Corrin to lay down on her lap to rest.

"Corrin-san..."

"Yes, Beresu?"

"You've earned yourself the extra credit. I'm very proud of you," Beresu smiled.

"Heh... Thank you," Corrin smiled.

"But I do have one last favor for you. I hope you don't mind about this."

"What is it, Beresu?" Corrin asked.

"Promise me that you'll stay awake during my lectures."

Corrin was quiet for a brief second until he looked at Beresu. "Alright. I promise. I'll try my best to pay attention in class."

Beresu wraps her arms around Corrin's neck as she gives him a hug as the dragon prince starts patting her head.

* * *

Later on the rest of the evening, Corrin exits out of Beresu's room as he makes his way home to his hometown.

"Well, I'll see you in class tomorrow. Don't forget the promise I made for you." Beresu said.

"I won't!" Corrin said as he spread his wings and took off.

Beresu was going to shut her door until someone was approaching her.

"Professor!"

"Hm? Oh! Edelgard! What are you doing so late this evening?" Beresu asked.

"So, you've been in your room the whole time?" Edelgard asked. "I've been looking over for you since the afternoon. What have you been doing the whole time?"

"Uh... I was... having a discussion with a student of mine." Beresu responded nervously.

"Is that so?" Edelgard asked. "Well, I'll speak to you tomorrow then. Good night, Professor."

"Oh! G-Goodnight to you too, Edelgard!"

After Beresu sees Edelgard walking off to her room, the professor shuts her door quickly as she falls onto her bed.

"That was close..." Beresu said to herself. "But then again, I'm so happy to be with Corrin-san..."

The professor gets up to strip down once again and head over to her bed to sleep for the rest of the night.

**-END-**


End file.
